


Diário de Guerra

by carolss



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Paris tinha começado a escrever naquele caderno pouco após Rory Gilmore ter começado a estudar na Chilton





	Diário de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa durante as primeiras temporadas

Paris tinha começado a escrever naquele caderno pouco após Rory Gilmore ter começado a estudar na Chilton, muitos generais e comandantes militares ao longo da história mantinham relatos sobre os hábitos de seus inimigos e era aquilo que aquele caderno era para ela. Seu diário de guerra.

E lá estavam anotados a maior parte do que ela tinha notado sobre a outra garota ao longo dos últimos anos.

Suas notas, comparadas com a dela lado a lado.

Os livros que ela via Rory lendo, e pequenas observações com relação ao seu valor literário.

Seu humor em geral se ela parecia triste, seguido por especulações sobre o motivo disso, seu namorado ? O rapaz que trabalhava no café que ela frequentava ? Algo relacionado a sua família ? Ou se ela parecia feliz, sobre o jeito que seus olhos estavam brilhando ou como o seu sorriso aparecia facilmente, embora esses muitas vezes fossem riscados em leituras posteriores porque um relato sobre um adversário admirável é algo lógico, é algo que Paris consegue definir.

É algo que ela está pronta para definir.

Divagações sobre como os olhos de Rory eram azuis ou as delicadas covinhas que apareciam em sua bochecha quando ela sorria não eram.


End file.
